


Hit The Ground

by voleuse



Series: Between Each Footfall [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Everything is beautiful till you take a look around.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the miniseries. Title and summary taken from Tom McRae's "Walking 2 Hawaii."

Lee likes best, above all, the initial rush and press of launch. The thrum of the engines, the hint of spin as he grasps the Viper's controls, and the lurch that indicates gravity's release. He likes the way the speed contracts his ribs, just slightly, and the first breath after everything equalizes.

Second of all, he enjoys coming out of a jump to open space. Just him, the black, and the crackle of the wireless.

It's this, just him and the Viper and flight, that takes his mind off his destination.

The _Galactica_.

It's always there, looming in a corner of his mind. And now it's there, physically, and the sheer mass of it fills him to the brim. With dread, with resentment, with anger.

He doesn't mind the hands-on landing--he's always been adept at landings--but it smacks of his father's influence. Just another small aspect of his life in which the legendary Commander Adama holds sway.

By the time he's finally on deck, Lee feels sullen and tense. Claustrophobic, even though he's stepping out of an enclosed space and into the hangar.

When the chief greets him, Lee knows he should shake his hand, should compliment him on the crew. But then Tyrol mentions how much he admires his father, and Lee clenches his jaw. Speaks, and bares his teeth.

This isn't going to be fun at all.

*

 

He goes to the ready room directly, finds a seat in the back and hopes nobody else will compliment him by praising his father.

For the most part, he's spared, aside from being condemned to fly a plane that's outmoded and outclassed.

After the briefing, Helo and Boomer saunter back to his seat, and Helo claps him on the shoulder, smiles.

"Apollo," he says. "It's been a while."

Lee tries to smile. "Yeah, a couple of years, at least."

Helo steps back, touches Boomer's elbow. "You remember Sharon?"

"Of course." Lee stands, shakes her hand properly. "The infamous rook."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Lieutenant now, actually."

"Right. Hey," Lee looks around the now-empty room, "the CAG said Kara was being replaced in formation? What's going on?"

Helo and Boomer exchange a look, and Lee guesses the rest.

"So." He tugs at the collar of his jacket. "Which way to the brig?"

*

 

After stowing his jacket and duffle bag at the bottom of Helo's locker, Lee makes his way to the brig.

It goes about as well as he could have expected.

A little better, actually.

*

 

He's back on the deck again, ready for flight, when someone taps him on the shoulder and reminds him he's supposed to take some pictures with the commander.

For a second, Lee considers not showing up, using the antiquated Viper as an excuse. Maybe he needs to familiarize himself with the controls. Maybe he wants to look at the engines himself.

He's never been one for cowardice, though, and like hell he's going to let his father think he's off the hook.

He wants to see the look in his father's eyes.

He wants to see if, after two years, he hurts as much as he should.

He wants him to ask for forgiveness, and he desperately wants to turn him down.

So he tightens the collar of his jacket, sets his jaw.

And goes to beard the lion in his den.


End file.
